


Крапива

by Starland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starland/pseuds/Starland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джинни Уизли не задались отношения с Гарри Поттером. Но она нашла кое-кого получше. И еще кое-кого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крапива

— Осторожнее! — в голосе Снейпа слышалось неподдельное бешенство. — Не размахивайте руками, мисс Уизли! Сосредоточьтесь!.. Арресто моментум!

Заклинание прервало падение в трех футах от земли. Еще немного — и «мисс Уизли» поцеловалась бы с зарослями крапивы. Почему-то совсем не удивлял тот факт, что на заднем дворе дома Снейпа на Спиннерс Энд росла именно крапива. «Наверное, специально посадил, гадюка, — думала Джинни, зависнув над землей в позиции «Миссия невыполнима». — Ради меня. Или ради своего ... возлюбленного. Чтобы было куда ткнуть мордой».

Снейп взмахнул палочкой, бесцеремонно перевернув Джинни в воздухе, и опустил её на ноги.

— Бестолочь! — резюмировал он. — Самая настоящая бестолочь! Вы можете мне объяснить, зачем я трачу своё драгоценное время, если совершенно очевидно, что у вас нет ни желания овладеть техникой полетов без метлы, ни способностей...

Джинни недобро прищурилась.

— А вам лишь бы ругаться, профессор! Если не умеете преподавать...

— Это я-то не умею преподавать?! — взбесился Снейп. — К вашему сведению, ко мне очередь на два месяца! Я вас пропустил только исключительно из уважения к вашему отцу, который, должен сказать...

Какое-то время Джинни молча слушала своего бывшего профессора, впрочем, не очень внимательно. Его пламенная речь не содержала никакой новой информации. Факты, а именно «Снейп — гений, младшие Уизли — идиоты», были установлены еще на первом уроке и оспариванию не подлежали. Джинни переминалась с ноги на ногу, невпопад кивала и думала о своем. Например, о том, что из-за сволочной манеры Снейпа вести занятия невозможно надеть юбку. На первый урок Джинни заявилась в любимом платье — и, не рассчитав невербальное заклинание, зависла в воздухе вверх тормашками. Провисела несколько долгих минут, отчаянно болтая ногами, пока Снейп не соизволил прийти на помощь и спустить её на землю. Про ярко-красные стринги ничего не сказал, но ухмылялся так, что захотелось вцепиться ему в морду.

Дверь отворилась, тихонько скрипнув, и Джинни подняла глаза. На пороге стоял, конечно же, Снейпов возлюбленный. Небритый, высоченный, в холщовых брюках защитного цвета и красной футболке, Сириус Блэк опирался на дверной косяк и сонно улыбался.

— Северус, может, успокоишься уже? Доведешь девушку до слез...

— Её доведешь! — кипятился Снейп. — Ты посмотри на неё! Ей все как об стенку горох!

Сириус покачал головой, подошел к Снейпу и зашептал ему что-то на ухо. Время от времени Снейп отвечал злобным шипением. Джинни стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и тоскливо разглядывала заросли крапивы. Внезапно захотелось нарвать этой самой крапивы, задрать на Снейпе мантию, спустить с него штаны и вдарить ему по голой жопе со всей дури. Джинни вздрогнула и посмотрела себе под ноги, чтобы не встретиться со Снейпом взглядом даже случайно.

В конце концов, разговор закончился. Обреченно махнув рукой, Снейп зашел в дом. Сириус, оставшийся на крыльце, хитро улыбнулся, поманил Джинни к себе. Джинни подошла, чувствуя себя просто зверски неловко. Сириуса она все еще стеснялась. Все-таки — легенда, можно сказать. Фотографии во всех газетах, Орден Мерлина первой степени за героизм во время поиска хоркруксов... «Страшно подумать, что было бы, если бы хоркруксы искали… ну, например, я, ты, Рон и Гермиона, и больше никого», — как-то сказал Гарри.

Джинни прикусила губу и тихо шмыгнула носом, сдерживая подступившие слезы. Ведь обещала себе не думать о Гарри! К тому же Гарри о ней сейчас точно не думает... как уперся к Малфою, так и все, с концами. Как и не было ничего. А ведь было — целых два поцелуя и три встречи в Дырявом котле! И один раз даже без Рона и Гермионы рядом. Можно сказать, почти поженились...

— Ты как, малая? — Сириус все еще улыбался.

Джинни поняла, что краснеет до кончиков ушей. Надо же. «Малая». Издевается?

— Мне девятнадцать, — огрызнулась Джинни. — Какая я вам «малая»?

— Прошу прощения, мисс Уизли, — Сириус отвесил насмешливо-вежливый полупоклон, — это я так. Не обессудьте — опыт общения с прекрасными дамами у меня невелик, сами понимаете.

«Точно, издевается».

— Понимаю. — Остатки стеснения были вытеснены нахлынувшим раздражением на всех пидорасов магического мира, начиная с Малфоя и кончая легендарным Блэком. — Слишком хорошо понимаю.

Сириус рассмеялся.

— Я вижу, вы расстроены, мисс Уизли. Давайте-ка. — Сириус приобнял её за плечи и подтолкнул к дверям. — Зайдем, посидим, выпьем. Поговорим по душам. Все равно урока сегодня не выйдет. А вы нам расскажете, что вас тревожит и печалит. Глядишь — дадим вам умный совет!

Джинни обалдело посмотрела на Сириуса.

— И занятия у вас наладятся...

  
Последние слова оказались решающим фактором. Джинии сдалась, позволив затащить себя в полутемный коридор, потом — в удивительно светлую гостиную, где Снейп, развалившись на старой кушетке болотно-зеленого цвета, потягивал пиво из маггловской бутылки и листал какой-то журнал. Строгая черная мантия была сброшена прямо на пол, и Снейп остался в синих джинсах и белоснежной рубашке с короткими рукавами.

Какое-то время Джинни молча таращилась на это неожиданное зрелище. Она вообще как-то не особо задумывалась на тему «что у Снейпа под мантией». А если и задумывалась на пару секунд, то представляла себе что-то, связанное из крапивы и колючей проволоки... И меньше всего она ожидала, что когда-нибудь будет разглядывать тощую бледную шею с выпирающим кадыком за расстегнутым воротом рубашки и обнаженные до середины плеч жилистые волосатые руки.

Джинни шумно сглотнула и отвела взгляд. Еще не хватало начать любоваться Снейпом с горя.

Снейп не поднял головы.

— Пиво в холодильнике, жрать нечего. Мисс Уизли, чувствуйте себя как дома. И прошу прощения за свою несдержанность. Я постараюсь быть с вами помягче, несмотря на вашу откровенную бест...

— Так, — Сириус прервал Снейпа на полуслове. — Сколько раз тебе говорил? Когда извиняешься, нужно уметь вовремя остановиться.

— А. Ну да, — вполне равнодушно ответил Снейп, перевернув страницу журнала.

Джинни присмотрелась к журналу и невольно вздрогнула. На глянцевых обложках красовались полураздетые женщины в соблазнительных позах. В голове сформировалась хрупкая мысль: «Не может быть», — и практически сразу же рассыпалась на крохотные фрагменты «Он же…», «Они же…», «Оно же...».

Джинни покосилась в сторону Сириуса, пытаясь понять, как тот относится к этому увлечению своего партнера. Сириус заговорщически подмигнул ей и протянул бутылку маггловского пива с яркой этикеткой Кастл Рок. Толстое стекло бутылки приятно холодило ладони, а само пиво оказалось необыкновенно приятным на вкус.

— Присаживайтесь, мисс Уизли, — Сириус бесцеремонно сдвинул ноги Снейпа с кушетки, плюхнулся рядом с ним и приглашающим жестом похлопал по мерзко-зеленой обивке. — Да присаживайтесь уже и выкладывайте. Что с вами происходит?

— Ничего. — Джинни села рядом с Сириусом, отхлебнула пива и поежилась, не зная, куда подеваться от вновь подступившей неловкости.

— Ну как «ничего»? Мне же Северус все рассказывает. То у вас глаза на мокром месте, то воспламеняющие чары применяете вместо отталкивающих. На прошлой неделе чуть весь квартал не спалили. Нет-нет, — поспешно добавил Сириус, — мы на вас не сердимся, но просто хотелось бы понять, что вас так расстраивает.

Вскипела привычная злость вперемешку с ревностью и обидой. «Расстраивает! — подумала Джинни. — Это мягко сказано. Была бы возможность, спалила бы Малфой Манор, и чтобы Драко потом икал во сне всю оставшуюся жизнь. Гарри, конечно, его все равно не бросит, но хоть какое-то удовлетворение…».

— А что это вам Северус все рассказывает? — сквозь зубы процедила Джинни. И с мрачным удовольствием заметила, что Снейп слегка вздрогнул, услышав своё имя.

Сириус пожал плечами.

— Ну как. У нас нет друг от друга секретов. Северус со мной советуется, он меня уважает и ценит моё мнение.

Снейп громко фыркнул и закашлялся, но возражать не стал.

— Ясно. Хорошо вам, — тоскливо ответила Джинни.

— Да, — тихо сказал Сириус. — Нам очень хорошо. И думаю, Гарри с Драко тоже хорошо.

— Ага. — Джинни повертела полупустую бутылку меж ладоней. — Короче, всем хорошо. А приличной девушке некуда податься.

Снейп громко прочистил горло.

— Мисс Уизли, позвольте уточнить: это вы о себе?

— А я не с вами разговариваю! — вспылила Джинни. — И да, речь обо мне! Вот говорила Лаванда, что все приличные мужчины — голубые, а я не верила! А зря!

— Не зря, не зря, — Сириус успокаивающе положил руку ей на плечо. — Не стоит терять веру в мужчин, мисс Уизли. Честное слово, не все вокруг голубые. Есть ещё, так сказать, двойные агенты.

— А?

— Бисексуалы, — буркнул Снейп, перевернув страницу журнала.

— Да-да, — азартно подхватил Сириус, — бисексуалы! Вот Северус, например...

— По стенке размажу, Блэк!

— …любит женщин поактивнее. Вы помните свой четвертый курс в Хогвартсе? Как раз тогда у Северуса был бурный роман с профессором Макгонагал…

— Блэк. Убью насмерть.

— …и, я подозреваю, это спасло мне жизнь, — Сириус одарил Снейпа ослепительной улыбкой.

— Это как? — сразу же заинтересовалась Джинни.

— Ну, как. Северус сразу же успокоился и был всё время почти в хорошем настроении. Мы с ним даже перестали собачиться. Я предполагаю, что, если бы он бесил меня каждый божий день на Гриммо, я бы не сдержался в конце концов. Совершил бы какой-нибудь безрассудный поступок. Кинулся бы в Отдел Тайн, например; помните ту историю?

Джинни слегка кивнула, а Снейп устало вздохнул.

— Блэк, ты иногда как скажешь — тошно становится. Я что, стал бы над тобой издеваться, когда ты только что из Азкабана и весь в депресии? За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— Нет, ну ты мог бы, — немного грустно возразил Сириус. — Все же ты редкостный мудак, когда у тебя недоёб...

— Ну да, ну да, — Снейп презрительно фыркнул. — И ты бы так и повелся? Как будто тебе на меня не было наплевать тогда.

— Ладно, не будем спорить, — примирительно сказал Сириус. — К тому же сейчас речь не о нас с тобой. А о прекрасной мисс Уизли, которая расстроена... и которая вот-вот спалит весь Манчестер, если её не утешить всеми доступными способами.

Джинни поймала себя на том, что улыбается.

— Не-а. Я не буду ничего жечь и палить. Ну, — она недовольно повела плечом, — разве что волосы у Малфоя на башке, если он под руку попадется.

Сириус расхохотался.

— Ревнивица! Северус, ты знаешь, мне она нравится.

— Еще бы.

— Нет, ну правда! — не унимался Сириус. — Ты посмотри на неё! Горячая! Пылкая! Она — как крапива! Если гладить — обожжет, а сжать в кулаке как следует — будет как шелковая!

— Да я уже сколько месяцев жму, — огрызнулся Снейп. — Скоро удавлю, а она и ухом не ведет.

— Значит, не там жмешь. — Джинни замерла, почувствовав ладонь Сириуса у себя на спине. — Что скажете, мисс Уизли? Вы позволите двум умелым двойным агентам вас... пообжимать? И не только?

— Я... — Джинни запнулась, облизнула пересохшие губы.

«Поговорили, называется».

Каким образом беседа так стремительно сменила направление, было непонятно. А еще — непонятно, что по этому поводу делать. Соглашаться было почти страшно. Как будто окончательно признать, что она — совсем одна. Не осталась одна, а всегда была... только успела напридумывать себе невесть что. И первая целоваться полезла, и даже Рона с Гермионой в тот вечер сама прогнала из «Дырявого котла» — а все равно ни черта не помогло.

— Что такое? — Сириус не спешил приступать к заявленным обжиманиям. — Вам неприятно?

Джинни слабо мотнула головой.

— Нет. Не неприятно. В смысле, приятно. — Широченная ладонь Сириуса между лопаток сильно отвлекала, и слова давались с трудом. — Я просто... хотела Гарри.

— Кто ж его не хочет, — философски заметил Снейп, не отрываясь от своего журнала. — Вот мы с Блэком так и начали... сидели вдвоем по вечерам и мирно беседовали на тему «Как мы оба хотим Гарри».

Джинни издала сдавленный полусмешок-полувсхлип.

— Серьезно?

Снейп обреченно вздохнул, но отвечать не стал.

Джинни ахнула, когда Сириус наклонился и поцеловал её в висок.

— Вы подумайте, мисс Уизли. Вам точно нужен именно Гарри? Безусловно — самый красивый в мире, порывистый, храбрый, как сто чертей — но все же... слишком юный для вас. — Теплое дыхание защекотало волосы, и Джинни тихонько застонала, почувствовав, как губы Сириуса коснулись мочки уха. — Вам, знаете ли, не идет секс с ровесниками. Да и кого-то одного для вас будет мало, полагаю. — Ладонь Сириуса легла ей на колено, лаская сквозь ткань джинсов, которая неожиданно показалось слишком тонкой. — Вы слишком горячая. Бурная. Как стихийное бедствие, которое перенести можно только вдвоем, точно вам говорю.

Джинни медленно выдохнула. Наверное, приличная девушка обязана отказаться. Поставить пустую бутылку из под пива на пол, попрощаться и уйти. Срочно найти другого преподавателя для индивидуальный занятий. Встречаться с кем-нибудь — нормально, обычно. Как Гермиона, как Лаванда, как Ханна. Выйти замуж. Нарожать детей. А потом...

От мысли про «потом» стало совсем тоскливо. Потому что уже не хотелось этого самого «потом», такого нормального, скучного и «как у всех». Хотелось того, что было сейчас.

  
* * *

Джинни сбросила кроссовки и забралась на кушетку с ногами. Повернулась к Сириусу, протянула руку и, окончательно расхрабрившись, погладила его по плохо выбритому подбородку. Сириус улыбнулся, ухватил её за запястье. Медленно провел языком от основания ладони до самого кончика среднего пальца, вырвав из губ Джинни сдавленный стон.

— Ну какая же вы, мисс Уизли... Закройте глаза.

— Зачем это?

— Целовать буду.

— Так целуй.

На лице Сириуса отразилось веселое недоумение.

— Я не доверяю женщинам, которые не закрывают глаза.

Джинни нагло ухмыльнулась. Почему-то слова Сириуса её раззадорили еще больше.

— А я никогда не закрываю глаза. Я люблю смотреть.

Снейп громко фыркнул со своего края кушетки и снова перелистнул страницу журнала.

— Ну, держись, Блэк. Потом не говори, что тебя не предупреждали.

Сириус засмеялся, ухватил Джинни под мышки и затащил к себе на колени, крепко обнял, прижав к себe.

— Крапива, — тихо шепнул ей на ухо. И бесцеремонно запустил руку под майку. Джинни по-кошачьи выгнулась. Широкая ладонь Сириуса легла ей на грудь, а указательный палец замер, нащупав крохотную металлическую бусинку в соске.

— Северус. Охренеть. У неё пирсинги.

Журнал с шелестом упал на пол.

— Да? А вот это уже интересно.

Краем глаза Джинни видела, как Снейп поднимается с кушетки и подходит к ним. Самую малость вздрогнула, когда он коснулся холодными пальцами её подбородка и заставил поднять лицо. Правда, смущаться было поздно, да и беспокоиться о последствиях Легилименции — тоже. Джинни честно посмотрела Снейпу в глаза, сосредоточилась и представила его с задранной мантией и голой задницей.

— Приличная девушка, говорите? — фыркнул Снейп, которого это, похоже, не на шутку позабавило. — И — правда, пирсинги?

Джинни ойкнула, когда Сириус бесцеремонно задрал на ней майку. Какое-то время Снейп молча таращился на упругие груди с крохотными металлическими горошинами у сосков. Потом, хищно ухмыльнувшись, нагнулся и прикоснулся губами к левому соску. Джинни застонала, попробовала выгнуться навстречу, но Сириус держал её крепко. Между тем язык Снейпа ласкал круговыми движениями сосок, изредка дотрагиваясь до пирсинга, заставляя гвоздик едва заметно скользить туда-сюда в туннеле прокола.

Джинни даже не сразу поняла, чья именно рука залезла ей в джинсы и чьи пальцы бесцеремонно смели стринги в сторону, прежде чем обосноваться между ног.

— Сириус, — дыхание Снейпа было довольно неровным. — У неё интимная стрижка. И еще один пирсинг. Угадай, где?

Сириус зарылся лицом Джинни в волосы и глубоко вдохнул.

— Я почему-то даже не сомневался.

— Поразительно.

Снейп нащупал её ягодицы и стиснул перед тем, как стащить с неё джинсы вместе со стрингами. Опустился на колени между ног Сириуса. Джинни даже не успела застесняться, потому что почти сразу же язык Снейпа оказался там, где уже было влажно, горячо и все ныло в ожидании разрядки. Джинни подалась навстречу и свела ноги, зажав голову Снейпа как в тисках. Молча и изо всех сил потерлась о его лицо, наверняка оставляя на его губах влажный след.

— Сириус, — сдавленно пробормотал Снейп. — Она меня сейчас задушит. Разведи ей ноги и держи её.

Почти сразу же цепкие пальцы оказались на её бедрах. Джинни тихонько хныкнула и предприняла попытку вырваться, впрочем, не особо искреннюю.

— Расслабьтесь, мисс Уизли, — шепнул ей в ухо Сириус, — не нужно пытаться... контролировать процесс. Поверьте мне, так будет гораздо приятнее. Оргазмы более яркие, когда вы позволяете кому-то другому... Если мне не верите, спросите вот Северуса...

— Блэк. Убью же.

— Займись делом, Северус, да поторопись — долго я её не удержу.

Не теряя времени, Снейп приступил к «делу». Джинни громко застонала, когда мягкие губы коснулись клитора. Казалось, что там образовались вкусовые рецепторы, — стало так невозможно, безумно остро-сладко.

Голову кружило от собственной блаженной беспомощности, от сильных пальцев Сириуса, удерживающих бедра, от стояка, который упирался ей в задницу, и от обжигающей ласки умелого языка, которая заставляла хныкать и что было сил выгибаться навстречу.

Когда Джинни последний раз вскрикнула и обессиленно затихла в державших её руках, Снейп встал и окинул её критическим взглядом. Наклонился и, миновав её плечо, поцеловал Сириуса в губы. Джинни изогнула шею и какое-то время просто смотрела, как Сириус отвечает на поцелуй.

— Какая же она сладкая, — мечтательно пробормотал Сириус, слизывая и сцеловывая её вкус с губ Снейпа. — Я тоже хочу.

— Еще бы. Мой совет — свяжи её.

Джинни возмущенно засопела, завозилась у Сириуса на коленях и, протянув руку, провела указательным пальцем по жилистой Снейповой шее:

— Лучше разденься... Северус.

— Кому лучше? — буркнул Снейп.

— Всем! — радостно подхватил Сириус, ухватив его за руку и потянув на себя.

Снейп задумчиво провел пальцами между ног Джинни и рассеянно потеребил чувствительный клитор. Джинни сразу же подалась навстречу, вцепилась в ворот Снейповой рубашки, дернула на себя со всей дури и довольно облизнулась, когда оборванные пуговицы градом осыпались на дощатый пол.

Снейп обалдело уставился на неё.

— Да что вы себе позволяете! А обратно пришивать их мне кто будет?

— Я! — радостно вызвалась Джинни. — Поселюсь с вами, буду за вами ухаживать и пришивать пуговицы. Может быть, даже на рубашку. — Она провела ладонью по волосатой груди Снейпа, царапнув ногтем один из сосков.

Снейп вздрогнул и попробовал сделать шаг назад, но Сириус все еще удерживал его за запястье.

— У него очень чувствительные соски, мисс Уизли, — зашептал ей на ухо Сириус. — Попробуйте ущипнуть.

— Блэк! Я, между прочим, все слышу!

— Слышь себе на здоровье, — отмахнулся Сириус и снова обратился к Джинни: — А если еще и укусить...

— Что за собачьи повадки! — не на шутку возмутился Снейп. — Чуть что, сразу укусить!

Джинни сползла с колен Сириуса, подошла к Снейпу вплотную и прильнула губами к его груди. Правда, кусаться не стала. Медленно и осторожно втянула в рот левый сосок и принялась ласкать языком. Снейп зашипел, как змея, которой наступили на хвост, но отстраняться не стал.

— Вот, так очень хорошо, мисс Уизли, — одобрил Сириус, тоже соскользнув с кушетки и опустившись на колени перед Снейпом. — Сейчас и разденем, он опомниться не успеет.

Мгновением позже джинсы Снейпа вместе с трусами уже болтались где-то возле его щиколоток, а сам Снейп, ухватив Сириуса за волосы, трахал его в рот, бормоча: «И только попробуй укусить». Джинни стащила со Снейпа изуродованную рубашку и переключилась на Сириуса. Тот не возражал, и даже помогал по мере возможностей: слегка приподнял сначала одно колено, потом другое, позволив снять с себя брюки, и никак не отреагировал, когда Джинни кровожадно расправилась с его футболкой с помощью режущего заклятия.

— Слушай, Блэк — таким ходом у нас - а! - к утру вообще одежды - о! - не останется, — выдавил Снейп.

Сириус гортанно засмеялся, похлопал Снейпа по заднице и отстранился, осторожно высвободив волосы из его пальцев.

— Это ничего. Зато у нас будет мисс Уизли! — Сириус обнял её за талию и потянул к себе.

Снейп, раскрасневшийся и взъерошенный, опустился на кушетку и провел ладонью по собственному стояку, укоризненно взглянув на Сириуса. Но ничего не сказал, и даже додрачивать не стал.

Сириус, заулыбавшись, поднялся с пола, забрался на кушетку, и Джинни последовала его примеру, уютно устроившись между Сириусом и Снейпом. Какое-то время она разглядывала их — и невольно сравнивала. Сириус был, что называется, классически красивым. Мускулистым, подтянутым и с удивительно ровным загаром — как будто часами голышом расхаживал под открытым небом, никого не стесняясь. «Как хиппи», — Джинни невольно облизнулась, представив себе такое зрелище. И в который раз подумала: «Нихрена себе Снейп отхватил любовника. Вот умеют же некоторые!»

Потом перевела взгляд на Снейпа: тот был все-таки немного страшным, как ни крути. Тощий и костлявый, бледный, как поганка, с волосатыми руками и грудью — он выглядел ничуть не эротично, но, тем не менее, просто удивительно непристойно. Налившийся кровью член, торчащий из черной поросли волос в паху, достойно завершал картину. Джинни дотронулась до Снейпова стояка и провела указательным пальцем по влажной от смазки головке, коснувшись ногтем щелки.

Снейп снова зашипел, схватил Джинни за руку и сомкнул ее пальцы вокруг основания члена.

— Мисс Уизли! — Оклик Сириуса заставил отдернуть руку. — Вы что, с ума сошли? Если он сейчас кончит — превратится в абсолютно бесполезное существо.

— Что, совсем бесполезное?

— Целиком и полностью. Завалится и задрыхнет. — Сириус обнял её за плечи и привлек к себе. — Давайте-ка серьезно поговорим. Вы — девственница?

— Не ваше дело! — возмущенно ответила Джинни и недовольно дернула плечами. Руки Сириуса соскользнули и легли на грудь.

— Девственница-девственница, — проведя ладонью по собственному члену, гадко ухмыльнулся Снейп. — С интимной стрижкой и тремя пирсингами!

— Снейп. Будешь дрочить — прибью! — пообещал Сириус. Удивительно, но Снейп остановился, откинувшись на спинку кушетки и закинул руки за голову. Удовлетворившись этим, Сириус снова обратился к Джинни: — Мисс Уизли, сами подумайте — чье же это дело, если не наше с Северусом? Мы ведь хотим сделать вам приятно. — Язык Сириуса обвел ушную раковину и защекотал щеку. — Что вы думаете насчет двойного проникновения?

— Двойного? — Джинни невольно вздрогнула. Несмотря на интимные стрижки и проколы, опыта у неё все еще было маловато. — В смысле?

— Это когда я вас — в задницу, а Сириус — традиционно, — спокойно пояснил Снейп, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Почему это ты — в задницу? — возмутился Сириус.

Снейп ослепительно улыбнулся, оскалив кривые зубы.

— У меня член меньше.

— О как! — обрадовался Сириус. — А можно, пожалуйста, это в письменной форме? Потому что только вчера ты убеждал меня в обратном!

Снейп развернулся на кушетке и бесцеремонно ухватил Джинни за ягодицы.

— Не дождешься, Блэк. И вообще — раз уж ты не даешь в задницу, я хоть так...

— Это я-то не даю! — обиделся Сириус. — Я дал только позавчера!

— Это был римминг, скотина!

— Какая разница? У тебя был свободный доступ к моей жопе. Я же не виноват, что ты предпочитаешь лизать и дрочить.

Снейп недобро глянул на Сириуса и потянулся за палочкой. Почуяв неладное, Джинни перехватила его руку и вернула в исходное положение — к собственной заднице. Снейп только фыркнул, отстранился, поднялся с кушетки и быстрым шагом вышел из гостиной.

Джинни проводила его бледные ягодицы тоскливым взглядом и неуверенно спросила:

— Он не обиделся?

— Нет, конечно. Скорее всего, за смазкой пошел.

— Точно?

— Мисс Уизли, уверяю вас: если бы Северус обиделся, вы бы заметили. Впрочем, думаю, полквартала заметило бы... — Сириус беззаботно усмехнулся. — Не одна вы разбрасываетесь воспламеняющими чарами в плохом настроении.

Джинни невольно поежилась.

— Весело вы живете.

— Мы — да. — Сириус поднял руку, коснулся её рта, провел пальцем по нижней губе. — А знаете, почему мы весело живем? — Джинни помотала головой. — Потому что мы не боимся сделать друг другу больно.

— А... — Джинни открыла рот, но слова застряли в горле, и она просто вопросительно посмотрела на Сириуса.

— Правда, мисс Уизли, поверьте мне: это очень и очень хорошо — действовать в открытую, точно знать, чего можно ожидать. Не бояться другого человека, и себя тоже. Это сильно раскрепощает, знаете ли. — Словно в подтверждение своих слов Сириус аккуратно подхватил Джинни за бока, отодвинул в сторону и откинулся на спину, вытянувшись на кушетке в полный рост. Внушительный стояк твердо смотрел в потолок.

Джинни нагнулась и коснулась влажной головки языком, слизнув солоноватую каплю смазки. Сириус блаженно застонал. Джинни сползла на пол и устроилась на коленях рядом с кушеткой. Обвела головку языком еще раз, слегка поласкала щелку перед тем, как вобрать член полностью в рот.

Сириус еще раз застонал и выгнулся навстречу.

— Мисс Уизли, — прошептал он, слегка коснувшись пальцами её щеки, — я не то чтобы против, но вы сами судите... если я сейчас кончу — я тоже превращусь в полностью бесполезное существо, непригодное для наших целей.

Не без сожаления Джинни выпустила член изо рта.

— А какие у нас цели?

— Ну... двойное проникновение же... Если хотите. — Сириус обессиленно откинулся на кушетку. — Сами решайте, мисс Уизли.

Джинни поднялась с пола и забралась на Сириуса верхом, оседлав бедра. Сириус осторожно провел пальцами у неё между ног, скользнув между влажных складок. Джинни отвела его руку в сторону, приподнялась на коленях и принялась насаживаться на твердый член. Было больно — до ломоты в спине, но останавливаться все равно не хотелось. Джинни упрямо прикусила губу, когда почувствовала себя наполненной до отказа.

— Ну какая же вы молодчина, мисс Уизли, — мечтательно пробормотал Сириус. — А теперь — вперед! — Он приподнял бедра, заставив её подскочить — и вновь опуститься. Какое-то время она молча двигалась, взлетая и опускаясь в такт резким толчкам, встряхивая головой, лаская собственную грудь, играя с пирсингами в сосках и не отводя взгляда от обалдевшего лица Сириуса.

Смачный шлепок по заднице застал её врасплох — и Джинни взвизгнула, застыв на полувзлете: про Снейпа она и думать забыла... А он, конечно же, подкрался самым подлым образом и только для того, чтобы обломать кайф.

— Даже на минуту нельзя отойти! — осуждающе заявил Снейп, положив руку ей на поясницу. — Давайте-ка, пригнитесь, да, вот так, и зад неплохо бы приподнять, мисс Уизли, — вот, отлично.

Джинни выдохнула сквозь зубы и спрятала лицо у Сириуса на груди. Было немного стыдно, и несмотря на недвусмысленную позу, она точно не знала, чего именно ожидать? Скользких пальцев в заднице? Ядовитых замечаний и подколок?

И уж совсем точно она не ожидала, что Снейп немного неловко пристроится сзади, отбросит волосы у неё с плеч, прежде чем поцеловать в шею, нежно и чувственно, будет проводить языком вдоль позвоночника, осторожно и бережно ласкать грудь, едва-едва задевая пирсинги в сосках…

Не ожидала, что, когда он войдет в неё, будет совсем не больно, просто нестерпимо тесно и жарко, и что Сириус, приподнявшись на локтях и подавшись навстречу, скажет:

— Северус. Охренеть. Я чувствую — тебя в ней.

* * *

Сколько времени они потом пролежали на кушетке вместе, Джинни уже не знала, но вставать не стремилась. Было слишком хорошо — просто лежать, уткнувшись в загорелую грудь, чувствовать, как длинные пальцы перебирают волосы на голове, и наблюдать из-под приподнятых век, как, потянувшись через её плечо, Снейп целует Сириуса в губы, сонно и лениво...

Снейп завозился первым, неловко сполз на пол, подобрал палочку и небрежно бросил:

— Я — спать. Мисс Уизли, мне третью подушку доставать из шкафа?

Джинни, приподнявшись на локте, сонно сморгнула.

— Оттрахали, как последнюю блядь, — и я все еще «мисс Уизли»?

— Это из глубочайшего уважения, — радостно заверил её Сириус, чмокнув в щеку. — Заметьте: Северус все еще называет меня по фамилии — и это несмотря на регулярный римминг...

— Блэк. Я тебе намордник куплю. Гриффиндорской расцветки. — С этими словами Снейп удалился, гордо вскинув голову и сверкая бледным задом в вечернем полумраке.

— Оставайтесь с нами, мисс Уизли, — пробормотал Сириус, проведя ладонью по её спине и снова приподнявшись на локте. — Ведь останетесь?

— Ага, — Джинни по-кошачьи потерлась щекой о его подбородок. — Я сейчас к вам со Снейпом спать приду. Я только немного посижу во дворе. Там все еще отталкивающие чары, да?

— Конечно.

Джинни покопалась в куче одежды на полу, нащупала палочку и побрела через гостиную к выходу. Одеваться, пожалуй, не имело смысла.

Когда дверь на задний двор открылась, повеяло свежей вечерней прохладой. Джинни слегка поежилась, вдохнула полной грудью и села на крыльцо. Провела голыми ступнями по влажной траве и с наслаждением потянулась. Взмахнув палочкой, отправила Патронуса маме — чтобы не беспокоилась.

Какое-то время Джинни молча смотрела на заросли крапивы, на огромный тополь и улыбалась. И думала — может, навести здесь порядок? Выдрать эту крапиву к чертям собачьим, посадить мяту, лаванду и розмарин — короче, что-нибудь такое, во что будет приятнее падать мордой, когда Снейп возобновит занятия... Джинни зажмурилась, представив себе, как они с Сириусом возятся в огороде — полностью голые и всегда веселые и беззаботные, ничего не стесняясь, ничего не боясь. А потом залезают к Снейпу в постель — и дальше можно будет тоже ничего не бояться, только смеяться, целовать, ласкать, давать и брать, и смотреть...

Додумать Джинни не успела: ответ от мамы пришел почти сразу же — «Будь умницей и не надоедай профессору Снейпу и мистеру Блэку». Джинни тряхнула головой и тихо хихикнула. Оставалось только надеяться, что год спустя Патронус останется прежним — огромную серебряную собаку или сильно облезлую гадюку объяснить будет нелегко.

 

**FIN**


End file.
